Master Sounds 98.3
Master Sounds 98.3 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (voiced by late Ricky Harris), it plays rare groove, classic funk and classic soul. Description Master Sounds has a noticeable older sound than the other radios in the game, it has a more rustic, raw funk than what it is heard in Bounce FM or CSR 103.9. Master Sounds could be meant to be an "oldies" or "classics" station, its name being a reference to the which hold the original tracks from whom the copies meant to be sold are created, and the s it mentions refer to obscure and hard-to-track songs like those in its playlist. Many of the acts featured in its playlist are a big part of the history of funk. The station seems to be the choice for casino ambience, as all the songs that play in the casinos are played in Master Sounds. The station laments that "the '80s not only costed our integrity, we also lost the groove" but it assures "they're bringing it back". It also criticizes rappers, as quoted above, because they sample these classic funk tracks without paying royalties to their authors. In fact, all the tracks in its playlist have been sampled by hip hop acts or have covers that are more widely known (there are even songs on the other radio stations in the game which sample these), and as such the playlist can become a sort of "history lesson". As its host says, "they are on a mission to spread this groove". Its host, Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson is a short guy with a , and a pimp. He thinks high of himself and gives himself such nicknames as Mr. Love, Mr. Dong-Dong and Big Daddy. He treats women in a womanizing way and makes many sexual comments boasting of his supposed sexual abilities. However, he is bossed around by his mom, even when he's working on the studio. Tracklist }} Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 War - "Low Rider" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd St. - "Express Yourself" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Maceo & The Macks - "Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bob James - "Nautilus" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Booker T. & the MG's - "Green Onions" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants - I'm Coming, I'm Coming" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "Funky President" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again And Again" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Maceo & The Macks - "Soul Power' 74" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "The Payback" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The JB's - "The Grunt" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "So Much Trouble In My Mind" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Full radio Trivia * ' " " was featured in the first trailer of GTA San Andreas. *Master Sounds plays inside the Ganton Gym. *It also plays in the Reece's Hair & Facial Studio barbershop. *4 songs from Master Sounds play inside the Casinos, they are: & The Macks' " ", 's " " and " ", and 's " " . *"Funky President" is one of the 3 songs that play during the dancing minigame at Nightclubs, and the hardest. *Many of the songs that are played on this station were sampled or covered by other artists and bands, primarily rap, R&B and hip hop artists. Some of those tracks can be heard on Playback FM, Radio Los Santos and CSR 103.9. *This is the favourite radio station of Wu Zi Mu, Andre, Jizzy B. and Ryder, and one of the favourite stations of the Los Santos Vagos. *When Police Officers steal other vehicle from pedestrian (if the police car/bikes destroyed) they play Master Sounds. *In the mobile version, "Funky President" can be heard inside casinos even though it was removed from the radio. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City. * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV. * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV that plays a song by . * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V that plays other songs by War and . * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation de:Master Sounds FM es:Master Sounds 98.3 pl:Master Sounds 98.3 pt:Master Sounds 98.3 Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations